


【北树】メリークリスマス

by JudyNOTE (orphan_account)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示：一辆圣诞节的小破车🚗di——我是OOC大户！！！流水账模式！请大家慎重上车，如有不适及时下车谢谢合作🙇
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 5





	【北树】メリークリスマス

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 一辆圣诞节的小破车🚗di——  
> 我是OOC大户！！！  
> 流水账模式！  
> 请大家慎重上车，如有不适及时下车  
> 谢谢合作🙇

★  
「圣诞节礼物工作站-日本分部」

“你看今年需要准备的礼物也是那么多！”  
田中树拿着自己手里的礼物单在松村北斗面前晃悠。  
“毕竟圣诞节大家都希望收到礼物。”伸出手拍了拍田中树的肩头，“今年也辛苦了。”

“悠闲十个月，繁忙两个月，这份工作时间太分配不均匀了。”  
“哈哈哈你要不找高地换到生日礼物批发处？”  
“我才不要，那我一年到头都是加班的。”田中树瘪着嘴看着松村北斗，声音慢慢变小，“那我也不能和你一起工作了……”

“嗯？”  
“没什么！工作吧！”  
“好，juri今年你也负责送礼物吗？”  
“是啊。”

“给你。”松村北斗从办公桌上拿出来一顶圣诞帽戴在田中树的红色头发上，把围巾围到了他细长的脖子上，“圣诞树哈哈哈，不要着凉。”  
被松村北斗突然的动作弄得“噌”得一下脸红了，“嗯……好。”

和松村北斗两个人分别都回到自己的办公桌前，拉开座位坐下。田中树看着自己手里满满的礼物单叹了口气，瞥见松村北斗已经开始审查礼物单了，双手拍了一下自己的脸。  
——努力工作才可以赶上和北斗一起过平安夜(｀⌒´メ)

他们的工作是负责为每一年有圣诞愿望的孩子们拥有圣诞礼物。圣诞礼物负责员们从11月就开始忙碌着准备礼物，12月的时候成了他们最忙碌的一个月。

圣诞礼物负责员们会先审查礼物单上的礼物是否合理、然后进行接收礼物者身份和地址的查询、再准备礼物、最后将准备好的礼物在平安夜的夜晚送到许下愿望的人身边。而其他十个月的时间圣诞礼物负责员们的工作就是好好照顾他们的圣诞驯鹿，保证它们在平安夜那天可以跑的更快，把礼物更快的送给每个人然后结束自己一年的工作，然后享受属于自己的圣诞节。

今年田中树抽到了派送员的任务，他就要在平安夜那天把礼物挨家挨户的送过去。

“juri今年你的圣诞驯鹿状态怎么样？”松村北斗转过椅子问他。  
“我的圣诞驯鹿虽然比不上圣诞老人的红鼻子鲁道夫，但是也不会差的哈哈哈。”自信的呲牙笑了。  
“平安夜那天，我等你送完礼物回来。”  
“好！我会尽快送完的。”田中树大拇指指向自己，满脸的自信。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”在审查礼物单的田中树突然发出来爆笑，“北斗北斗！你看路易斯·杰西今年要的礼物。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
把礼物单摆到松村北斗眼跟前“今年的圣诞礼物想要一袋子热狗哈哈哈。”  
“我记得去年是草莓大福吧。”  
“对对对！这个小洋人到底多喜欢吃呀。”然后转过身在已经审查过的一大堆礼物单里面抽出来一张，“还有这个叫森本慎太郎的孩子，愿望竟然是想要一座动物园哈哈哈这让我们怎么送啊！”  
接过来森本慎太郎的礼物单，想了一下，“要不就给他送动物园门票吧。”  
“也只能这样了。”苦恼的笑了，继续审查自己眼前的礼物单。

“juri这里有个孩子和杰西一样。”  
“嗯？谁？要的什么礼物？”  
“写的礼物是想要全口味的咖喱粉。”  
“哈哈哈给自己的备注名还是‘恶魔的儿子’。”

“juri有没有什么想要的圣诞礼物？”松村北斗突然问田中树。  
“嗯……我好像没有耶。”还在大笑的田中树一下子被问倒了，想了一下，“给别人送的礼物太多了，已经不知道自己想要什么了，北斗呢？”  
“我今年的圣诞愿望就是希望juri可以好好吃饭，长点肉。请圣诞礼物派送员帮我完成。”伸出手捏了捏田中树没多少肉的脸颊。  
“难度系数太高，无法完成。”瞪了一下松村北斗，甩开了他的手。  
“那圣诞愿望是一起迎来圣诞节呢？。”  
假装憋着嘴想了一下，笑道：“这个……批准了！”

★  
「ジングルベル ジングルベル 铃が鸣る  
铃のリズムに ひかりの轮が舞う」

晚上的平安夜，热闹的街头，在路中间搭建出盛大的圣诞树，上面挂着五颜六色的彩灯，街道边商店橱窗映出来的灯光点亮了整个街头，飘落的雪花撒在这座城市的每一个角落。

深夜的来临，夜的色彩不断加深，一个个小朋友在爸爸妈妈的劝说下爬上来各自的床，渐渐进入梦乡。  
因为只有乖乖睡觉的小朋友才可以得到圣诞老人的礼物。

田中树戴着松村北斗送给他的帽子和围巾坐上了自己的圣诞雪橇车，他平安夜的任务开始了。

之前他就抱怨过为什么都已经是9102年了，还要坐雪橇车送礼物，冻死人了。松村北斗回答他说，“大概是为了保留圣诞老人的传统吧。”

田中树驾驶着圣诞雪橇车划过夜晚的星空，把这两个月准备好的圣诞礼物挨家挨户送到每一个小朋友的床前。  
可是，总是会有不乖的“捣蛋鬼”。

路易斯·杰西非要教唆自己的妹妹和他一起看圣诞老人长什么样。

在田中树送完全部礼物再回来的时候，路易斯家的两个小朋友趴在窗边，困得眯着还在等着圣诞老人能来。

“哥哥，圣诞老人都会是像画书里画的那样是胖胖的老爷爷吗？”  
“我觉得不是，所以我们等等看吧！”

田中树在路易斯家窗边等着这两个小朋友什么时候才可以睡觉。  
——不要再等了！我都没有见过圣诞老人呢！

“哥哥……真的有圣诞老人吗？”妹妹已经困得睁不开眼了，迷迷糊糊的问比自己大不了几岁的哥哥。  
“有！我去年就收到了圣诞礼物。”  
——一大袋草莓大福吧，我给你准备的！再不去睡觉，今年的热狗就没有了！！

“妹妹你不要走啊！你不等了吗？”  
“不了，我要去……睡觉了。”妹妹抱着怀里的猴子玩偶从哥哥床上跳下来，走出来房间。  
——你也快睡觉吧，还有不到一个小时就十二点了！我还想去过我的平安夜！

焦急的田中树看着自己手腕上表的指针一秒一秒的蹦着，一边盯着杰西有没有睡着。

半个小时后，熬不住困意的杰西趴在窗边睡着了。  
田中树从窗户跳进杰西的房间，把他从窗边抱到床上，小心翼翼的给他盖上被子，把准备好的圣诞礼物放到杰西的床前。

“メリークリスマス，小洋人。”

送完最后的礼物，田中树坐会到圣诞雪橇车里。  
——还有十五分钟就十二点了！快一点！  
田中树养的圣诞驯鹿们像是明白田中树的心情一样，用最快的速度跑回了圣诞礼物工作站。

田中树推开工作站的门的时候，里面一个人也没有，只有在装扮很漂亮的圣诞树和丝带。

松村北斗似乎没有等他回来。

灰心丧气的低着头，在他转身准备走的时候却撞到了一个比他宽阔和温暖的胸膛。  
“juri你回来了！”  
“北斗你、还没走？”看着刚刚撞了这个的那个人，又回头看了看身后没有人的工作站，问道。  
“之前juri不是说要帮我实现一起迎来圣诞的圣诞愿望吗？”  
“我以为、你忘了……”

“你是为了帮我实现圣诞愿望才忙里忙慌赶回来的吧？”伸手把田中树脖子上的围巾帮他围好，又捧着田中树在路上吹的冰凉的脸，“围巾都掉了，而且脸好凉，的确不应该再用雪橇车送礼物了。”  
“你之前不是这么说的！”  
“那时候说的时候情况不一样。对了！”手放进自己的口袋里找东西，“我有圣诞礼物送给juri。”  
“我也有，但是我没有想到这么晚，所以……没有带来。”  
“那就明天给我吧，早点回去休息。”  
“不！”田中树把手放到松村北斗的腰际，靠近亲了他的嘴角，“我只是想和你一起度过今天。”

★  
松村北斗关上房间门的那一刻，圣诞节午夜的钟声敲响了，田中树就把他抵在门口，凑在松村北斗的耳边。  
“北斗，メリークリスマス。”  
“メリークリスマス，谢谢你赶回来陪我过平安夜。”  
“我说了我批准了你的圣诞礼物。”  
“谢谢你，我的礼物派送员。”松村北斗的唇覆上了对方。

唇与唇相接，带着温度的唾液在唇齿缠绵的空隙中被交换。松村北斗伸出手臂环住了身前的人让他紧紧的贴着自己，不断加深田中树送上来的吻，吮吸着田中树的唇，与他送到口中的舌不断交缠。

这个吻一直吻到两个人脸上都泛起薄晕才结束。田中树舔去松村北斗嘴角的银丝，凑到他的耳边，“北斗，想做。”  
“先洗澡，而且你身上太冷了。”  
“一起。”  
“好，你也太等不及了。”  
“我可是为了现在赶了一晚上呢！”  
“那我就好好的满足你。”环着田中树的手打了一下他的屁股，笑了。

田中树把围巾外套裤子脱了一地，松村北斗弯腰想要收拾，却被他拦住了，“明天再说。”拽着松村北斗一起挤进了浴室。

两个人脱去了身上全部的衣服，田中树伸出手胡乱摸着松村北斗的腹肌，冰凉的手碰到温暖的身体，松村北斗不由的打了个冷颤。  
“北斗你最近又去健身了吗？”  
“没，最近太忙。”  
“那你为什么腹肌还是那么漂亮。”  
“哈哈哈大概是体质问题吧，就像juri长不胖一样。”  
“哦。”假意沉着脸白了松村北斗一眼。

田中树家的浴室很大，两个大男人一起洗也不会觉得拥挤。热水从头顶的花洒里喷出，朦胧的水汽包裹住两个人的身体。

松村北斗较白的皮肤在密闭的温度不断升高的浴室里开始变红。  
“北斗的皮肤已经和山茶花一样红了。”  
“因为我会在juri面前华丽的盛开。”  
“只有在我面前。”  
松村北斗拿下来花洒淋在田中树头上，回答他，“嗯。”

红色的头发被水打湿，已经有些长的刘海盖过了眼睛，田中树眯着右眼努力的看着帮他洗头的恋人。  
“juri该剪刘海了。”  
“不想剪。”他一手把湿透的刘海往后一捋。

松村北斗的手混着泡沫在田中树的头上揉搓，田中树百无聊赖的伸手摸开松村北斗胸膛上的水珠，按压着松村北斗胸前的突起。  
“别闹。”

帮田中树冲掉头上的泡沫，嗤笑得拿着花洒对准着田中树的身子冲了一会儿，“需要帮你清理吗？”

“不要。”田中树伸出舌头舔了一下淡粉色的乳首，一路亲吻着松村北斗沾满水珠的身体，在他的腿前跪下，把松村北斗半挺的欲望含进的口中。

田中树的口收缩挤压着口中的火热，灵巧的舌滑过跳动的脉搏，舔舐着凹凸不平的沟壑，卷起铃口处溢出来的汁液，混着水和口中的唾液从田中树的口边滑下。松村北斗的性器在田中树的口中不断的胀大，站着的人口中漏出的呻吟传入了他的耳中，田中树抬起眼来看着因为情欲羞红了脸的恋人，吐出口中的性器，恶意的笑了。  
“北斗你会比我先忍不住吗？”

“你觉得呢？”把自己的性器塞回田中树温热的口中，“含住。”

伸出脚朝田中树的两腿间探去，修长的脚趾拨弄着田中树挺立的柱体，点压着田中树翘起的端口。

深入口腔的阴茎让田中树中呼吸困难，混着下身被玩弄的触感冲击着他，条件反射的干呕，舌头和嘴巴开始使不上力气。直到松村北斗把自己的性器从田中树口中抽出，蹲下身和他面对面。

“去床上吧。”  
“那你、去床上等我，我清、理一下。”  
“嗯。”

松村北斗擦干身子穿了件浴袍走了浴室，熟练的从床头找出了润滑剂和避孕套，耳边是从浴室传来“哗哗”的水声。水流声停下之后，田中树裹着浴巾头上搭着个毛巾湿哒哒的出来了。

“吹头发吗？”

胡乱的用毛巾揉了几下头发，不让水珠大滴大滴的滑下便把毛巾扔到了床头柜，“吹个屁啊。”把松村北斗推倒在床上，压在他身上。

恋人间亲密缠绵的亲吻，两个人在柔软的床间吻的越吻越深。

两人没有释放的欲望，在缠绵中不断得胀大，紧紧挨在一起，心脏砰砰的跳动。

松村北斗把田中树仅有的浴巾褪下，伸手捏了田中树的屁股，从后面向前摸，故意避开怀里人渴望的性器，揉搓着两个鼓着的囊袋。

田中树在松村北斗的手中被挑弄的酥酥麻麻的，身子迎合着他的步骤，向他靠近，解开松村北斗浴袍的腰带，露出来他漂亮的身体。

把润滑剂挤在自己的手指上，田中树极为配合的抬起一条腿，自己的股间在松村北斗的面前全部暴露出来，方便他帮自己充分的扩张。

手指在柔软的内部里反复按压，伸入的两个手指死死的被后穴锁紧，溢满的润滑剂从中流出顺着大腿根部流到床单上。松村北斗向里探入的手指时不时按压着令田中树酥麻的腺体，他舒服的长舒了一口气。

扩张充分了之后，松村北斗问道，“juri我可以进去了吗？”  
“嗯。”

将避孕套戴上后，松村北斗把田中树抬起的腿放在自己的腰际，将自己的性器对准他的后穴，一点点的顶进去。

比刚刚还要满盈的肿胀感让田中树呻吟出了声。每一次和松村北斗的做爱田中树都要花一点时间去接收他的进入。调整着自己的呼吸，把另一条腿也盘到他的腰部，让身体适应异物进入的节奏，慢慢吞含着松村北斗的全部。

被柔软内壁紧紧包裹的舒适度让松村北斗感到愉悦，每一次的抽插都照顾到田中树敏感又脆弱的点，时缓时慢的动作带来浪潮般的快感打的身下的人头晕目眩，口中的吸气声变成了极为满足的呻吟声。

从身下传来的快感流遍了松村北斗的全身，止不住的加重的抽插的动作，一直都紧实的内壁吸的他浑身颤抖。

“啊、北斗…太快了……”

后穴传来的撞击有力得像是把自己洞穿一般，身体因为发麻，腿更紧的盘着松村北斗的腰，蜷缩成一团。肠道不受控制的绷紧，将体内的性器裹得更加紧密，抽插传来的快感变得更加的清晰。

在两个人反复的交合下，最后松村北斗在田中树的包裹中释放了出来。他慢慢的抽出性器，田中树的穴口已经红肿酥麻。

田中树瘫在床上，大口的喘着气，“北、斗，好胀……”

松村北斗伸出手揉了揉他的睾丸、把玩着，另一只手撸动着挺直的阴茎。田中树看着自己恋人的动作，发出细小的呻吟声。

快感拍打着田中树的大脑，冲散了他所剩无几的理智，他在松村北斗的手中交待了出去，释放过后的舒适感让田中树没有了力气。

他的左手被对方抬起，无名指被戴上了戒指，松村北斗的吻落在了自己的手指和手背。

“你愿意今后和我一直迎来圣诞节吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”

“メリークリスマス。”

★  
阳光从窗帘的缝隙里钻进屋子。  
田中树从睡梦中醒来，自己整个人被睡在左边的松村北斗抱在怀。浓密的黑发盖住他的额头，圆圆的脸被枕头压的嘟起。田中树把手从松村北斗怀里抽出来戳了一下他的的脸，对方的睫毛颤了一下，睁开了眼。

“北斗，早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
“我今天比你醒的早。”起身下床打开了窗帘，大把的阳光温暖的照射屋子，“又下雪了，今天可以不出门了。”  
“是的。”

田中树身上穿了一件睡衣，大概是在自己睡着后，松村北斗帮他清理完穿上的。  
钻会被子里面，又缩了恋人温暖的怀抱，“那就多睡会吧。”  
“还是起床吧，我去准备早饭。”下巴顶着田中树睡得毛茸茸的头发，“昨天不是说送我圣诞礼物吗？”  
“是的，我去拿。”

溜去客厅拿回来了一个礼物盒，松村北斗接过来打开里面板板正正的放着一件大衣。田中树一直不喜欢陪松村北斗逛街买衣服，一起去逛街的话田中树就会变得像陪妈妈逛街在一旁等着的爸爸一样，松村北斗想着田中树给自己选衣服苦恼和不耐烦的样子，开心的笑了。  
“juri知道我的尺码吗？”  
“我也是陪北斗逛过街的，虽然我没有认真陪你。”  
“哈哈哈你也知道。”从盒子里拿出来衣服，抱在怀里，说道，“这个礼物我很喜欢。”

田中树跪坐在床边，左手拉过松村北斗戴着戒指的右手压在床面上。  
“我也很喜欢北斗的圣诞礼物。”

窗外飘着雪的圣诞节笼罩在纷纷扬扬的白色中，凌冽的寒风挡不住恋人的温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> ↪谢谢对小破文的观看  
> ↪祝大家圣诞节快乐🎉🎄🎁


End file.
